


respite

by ringor



Category: Morbit, Punch Clock Animal
Genre: Godspace, Other, Prior to Wane's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringor/pseuds/ringor
Summary: wax + wane spend some time together.





	respite

“You look even more tired than usual, champ.”

You glance over at your partner, their grin wider than ever. It’d been a while since you’ve been able to meet like this, and you’re not sure how they’re able to stay so upbeat. You flop into their lap, Wane retracting their horns and patting you on the head. 

“Cmon, tell me what’s eating you. That’s not the face of somebody having a good day.” 

You groan and shove your head into their mane, still grumpy from earlier.

“It’s just the usual. I’m just...exhausted.”

“Cult again?”

“Mm, I don’t know why they’re so active as of late...I really should talk to Spit about it. I try to stay out of everyone’s business, but-”

“She’s a real piece of work, isn’t she?” They tilt their head and lift you up a bit, getting you to face them. “Every day I wonder ‘huh, maybe making a god of violence was a shitty idea’.”

You can’t help but snort, perking up a bit. “I did tell you it was a bad plan!”

“And I never listen, do I?”

“Never, but that’s not going to stop me from trying.”

They give you a quick peck on the forehead, and you settle into a comfortable hug. Their fur is so warm, and it’s easy to drift off into much more pleasant thoughts. You can hear them humming a tune, and you recognize it as one of your favorites. 

Someday, you will miss them more than anything.


End file.
